1. Field of the Invention
The proposed technical solution relates to a field of measuring means and devices and can be used for more accurate measuring of the volume flow rate of a controlled medium in a pipeline (CMP).
2. Description of Related Art
Similar technical solutions are known, e.g. see Russian Federation patent No. 2160887, IPC: G01F 1/66. A method disclosed in the prior art publication comprises the steps of: providing ultrasound signals (USS), alternately radiating USS into synchronized rings formed by a receiving-amplifying channel with a lagged feedback through an electro-acoustic channel, receiving the signals passing along and counter the flow in a pipeline, measuring the time of propagation along and counter the flow, subtracting the first from the second, and calculating a flow rate according to a formula.
The proposed technical solution and the above-described similar prior art technical solution are characterized by the following common features: providing USS, alternately radiating USS, receiving the signals passing along and counter the flow in a pipeline, measuring the time of propagation along and counter the flow, and calculating a flow rate according to a formula.
A different prior art technical solution (see USSR Inventor's Certificate No. 918790) is believed to be the closest analog to the claimed solution. The method disclosed in this prior art comprises the steps of: forming USS, transmitting the USS in and counter the direction of a flow of a controlled media in a pipeline (CMP), receiving the USS that passed in and counter the direction of the flow of the CMP, discriminating a sequence of pulses corresponding to the difference of time delay, demodulating the sequence by a low pass filter, additionally modulating and again demodulating in a low pass filter, obtaining a signal proportional to the volume flow rate of the CMP.
The claimed technical solution and the above-described similar technical solution believed to be the closest analog to the claimed one are characterized by the following common steps: forming USS, transmitting the USS in and counter the direction of a flow of the CMP, receiving the USS that passed in and counter the direction of the flow of the CMP, discriminating a sequence of pulses corresponding to the difference of time delay.
The technical result that cannot be achieved with any of the above-described prior art technical solutions consists of decreasing the error degree in calculating the difference in time of USS transmission in and counter the direction of the flow of the CMP.
The reason for impossibility of achieving the above-described technical result lies in the fact that the traditional method used when determining the difference between the measured time values of USS transmission in and counter the direction of the flow of the CMP is mostly based on comparing these measured values and obtaining the difference thereof and does not provide for measuring this difference fairly enough, which eventually does not allow the accurate computation of the volume flow rate of the CMP, whereas no proper efforts were made at finding alternative solutions.
With the characteristics and analysis of the prior art solutions in view, it can be concluded that the objective of developing equipment for measuring the volume flow rate of the CMP, which ensures greater accuracy, remains topical.